


What a Great Sight

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween and Ibiki is enraptured by the sight of Iruka bending over to give kids candy</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Great Sight

Title: What a Great Sight   
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka  
Rating: R  
Summary: It’s Halloween and Ibiki is enraptured by the sight of Iruka bending over to give kids candy

 

Sitting on the lounge reading the paper, Ibiki sipped carefully at his sake. He was wearing a ridiculous head band that made it look like a knife was piercing his brain, and a shirt with fake-blood spatters. Ibiki knew that they were fake spatters because he regularly came home from work with real blood spatters on his clothing and they looked nothing like these. 

Iruka had done himself up as a zombie, with painted scars and peeling plastic skin. He was also dressed in stained ragged clothes that Ibiki immediately noticed made his butt look eminently squeezable. Resisting the urge for the moment, Ibiki settled back to avoid as many of the sugar-hyped kids, sure to descend on their doorstep at any moment, as possible.

The ringing of the doorbell announced the beginning of a long night. Ibiki glanced up as Iruka bounced over to the door, a bowl of candy in tow. He hoped that his lover didn’t think that he was actually going to get up and help, he’d already wasted enough of his time setting up the decorations to Iruka’s exacting standards.

The sight of thin pants pulled taught across a muscular backside as Iruka bent over to greet a small child was a balm to Ibiki’s irritation. He moved subtly on the lounge, repositioning himself so that he could get the best view possible, and taking the opportunity to adjust his loose lounging pants so that if the evening got more exciting he wouldn’t traumatise any children.

The evening was definitely getting better and better. Iruka’s pants had slipped down slightly, exposing a band of skin below his shirt, and his pants seemed to be clinging to him more than they had been. When Iruka bent over, Ibiki was treated to a wonderful sight; firm cheeks above muscular thighs, and just a hint of the package between his legs. 

He could feel his body slowly heating with every movement that Iruka made. It was like slowly torturing himself and yet Ibiki couldn’t bring himself to either move, or to say anything. His lover was clearly having a ball handing out candy to the kids, innocent fun, and Ibiki was not going to ruin it for him. He would just have to wait until later.

The moon was high in the sky and there had been no knocks on their door in nearly half-an-hour. Iruka was perched on a chair near the window, alternately looking out at the street and attempting to grade homework by the light of a desk lamp. Ibiki was still staring at the swelling curve of his lovers’ ass, and trying not to be caught.

Ibiki knew that he’d been busted when Iruka absently scratched as his lower back and then sat up suddenly, pulling down his shirt as he did so. His lover turned and stared at him. Unrepentant, he stared right back. Then, to his delight, Iruka rose to his feet and sashayed across the room towards him, the hands on his hips emphasising his movements.

When Iruka sank to the floor between Ibiki’s knees, the torture expert felt his breath catch in his throat. The blood in his body raced south so fast that it left his head spinning. He reached out with his hand and cupped his lovers’ face gently. Iruka stared up at him with mischief twinkling in his eyes, then the man stretched his neck and nuzzled Ibiki’s swollen groin.

Warm breath ghosted over his exposed erection, followed by Iruka’s agile tongue, making Ibiki pant with desire. Iruka was bent over in a strange manner, with his back almost excessively arched, but it meant that Ibiki was provided with a wonderful view of his lovers’ rounded ass. He wished that he could reach out and squeeze it, but not at the expense of a blow job.

Delicate licks were intermingled with vigorous sucks and Ibiki was in heaven. Slumping back in his chair he gripped the arm rests firmly, digging his fingers into the upholstery. He wanted nothing more than to bury his hands in his lovers’ hair and guide each and every movement, but this was Iruka’s show and he didn’t want to ruin the parade.

Teeth scraped along his length and Ibiki bit back a loud moan at the wonderful sensation. Iruka’s eyes rose to meet his, still sparkling, and Ibiki felt some of his control slip through his fingers. His breath began rasping in his throat and he could feel his belly tightening. Allowing a groan to echo through the room, he tried to warn his lover of his impending release.

Just as Ibiki’s orgasm started to roll through his body, the doorbell rang. He immediately thrust his hips upwards and slapped a hand to the back of Iruka’s head to stop him from getting up. The doorbell rang again as Ibiki’s essence shot out and filled the back of his lovers’ throat. Slumping back, sated, he watched as Iruka swallowed his mouthful and rose gracefully to his feet.

Quickly rearranging his pants, Ibiki smiled as Iruka popped a lolly into his mouth, presumably to mask any lingering taste or scent of his recent activities, and opened the door. Ibiki recognised the child standing there, the boy had already been past twice, and was clearly hoping to score any left-over sweets that Iruka might’ve had left.

With the boy sent on his way and all of the outside lights turned off, Ibiki was presented with the sight of his lover grinning happily at him. The night had gone well and Iruka was clearly in a fantastic mood. Ibiki rose to his feet and moved to where his lover was standing, before wrapping his arms around the muscular body. 

A hand slid teasingly down his back and squeezed his ass, before a laughing voice whispered in his ear that perhaps they should retire to where some reciprocation could occur. Pulling his lover even closer against his chest, he rumbled his agreement before sweeping the man up into his arms and carrying him to the bedroom.

The taste of Iruka was unique, and Ibiki found it irresistible as he nosed his way back down for another suck. Beneath him, his lover was writhing and moaning, lost in the pleasure that Ibiki was providing. Bobbing his head down for the final time, Ibiki nearly gagged as Iruka’s load shot down his throat, but managed to swallow just in time.

Lying on their bed, with Iruka in his arms, Ibiki had never felt so relaxed and contented. No amount of ‘I Love You’s would ever convey to his lover, exactly what Ibiki felt for him. Running his hand through the younger mans’ thick brown hair, he placed a gently kiss on the crown of Iruka’s head and whispered his good nights to the sleeping man.


End file.
